One Adventure Of The Strawhat Crew
by ZombiEhh
Summary: Hii   Strawhat crew goes to the party island but the disaster just waits ahed. What's going to happen? LuffyXZoro
1. The Dreams

ZombiE Note: Hello. Sorry for all the typos. And i hope you like it! :D

1. Chapter: Dreams

"Roronoa Zoro, Are you ready to die?" a mans' voice asked with a big grin on his face. He took his gun and pointed it at zoros face.

The green haired swordsman just smiled and looked steadily at the gun. Then the man pulled the trigger and shooted his gun

That's when luffy woke up sweaty and confused. It took a while for him to realize that it had been a dream.

He looked at zoro, who was still asleep, and finally felt relieved. The strawhat boy yawned and tried to go back to sleep, since everyone else was still sleeping.

But everytime he closed his eyes he heard a mans voice asking: _Are you ready to die? _So he woke up and climbed to the deck.

It was still dark and a little cold, but since no one else was awake, Sanji hadnt made breakfast yet. So he went sitting on top of Sunny's head, and tried to see the island they were going next, it was called '_The Party Island _' it was supposed to be a really funny place, with nonstopping parties and lots of food.

Everyone in the strawhat crew was really exited, because they had just fighted with Ironclaws Gang. It had been a really tiring battle, but after couple of really matching fights strawhat crew had won! So they really deserved to have fun.  
>Luffy couldn't yet see the island but was sure that it wasn't really long away. Just thinking about it made him smile his usuall smile.<p>

Suddenly he could hear foot steps from behind him and it made him look to the kitchen door, and he could see Sanji opening it.

"SANJIII~~~ Give me FOOOD" Luffy yelled.

"The breakfast will be ready soon. Go somewhere for a while." Sanji answered.  
>"But I'm hungry."<br>"Go away or i'm not giving you any food today!"

"BUT-" that's all Luffy could say before Sanji kicked him out of the kitchen, back to the deck and right into zoros lap.

In an instant Luffy remembered the dream he had seen. first he looked at him, worried about it, but then he noticed how stupid it was to wory about that dream, because that was what it had been: a dream.  
>"Zoroo~~ Sanji won't let me eat."<br>"Huh, what do i care. If the breakfast isn't ready i'm going to take a nap." Zoro said and yawned,  
>"Bubuu. You just slept the whole night." Luffy said but zoro didn't answer he just yawned again.<br>At the same time Nami came to the deck and was yawning too, Luffy ran towards the orange haired girl.

The swordsman looked at luffy as he ran away from him.

_He looked a little bit worried, i wonder what's wrong with him.. _Zoro thought to himself, but left so he could take a nap.

At the same time luffy was talking to Nami:  
>"Namii~~ when are at the Party Island?"<br>"Well, it shouldn't take long."  
>"Yay" Luffy said and laughed<p>

"Ahh. It's still so early, I'm going to the kitchen" Nami said

"Yay, food, I'm coming with you." Luffy said with a big smile.  
>At the kitchen Sanji had preppared the breakfast, and while Luffy was eating his seconds, Robin and Zoro came in.<p>

Robin had a book on her arms. The name of the book was ' The history of party island '

"Good morning Robin-chwaann. What are you reading?"  
>"Good morning Sanji. It tells the history of the party island. It's says there was a lot of witches a long time ago."<br>"wha-wha-WHAT. I suddenly got the feeling that we shouldn't go there." Usopp yelled from behind the door.  
>robin didn't answer. Just smiled and laughed a little.<p>

"I'm the captain and i decide that we are going !" everyone nodded in agreement, exept for usopp who was still looking a bit pale.

After everyone had ate they all went doing their own things. Nami and Robin were talking. Usopp and Franky were building something.

Brook was playing his violin and chopper was listening to it. Sanji was making lunch boxes. Zoro was going to take a nap again and luffy followed him. He was going to take a nap too, because he had woken up so early.

First Luffy leaned against zoros shoulders, but he could feel his breath against his neck, which made it feel kinda of tickeling, and funny.

So he moved, so that he could lean against zoros legs. They fell asleep almost instantly.  
>"Strawhat boy. Take care of the body, Burn it or something." said a mans' voice again, this time his back turned to the one he spoke.<br>"And then come to my rom, we have to talk about your other friends"  
>"With pleasure sir, and i wouldn't call them my friends"<br>"Good, Now do it." the man said and laughed.

"You shit, what was that?"  
>"Luffy shut up! You're screaming."<p>

"what.. Oh. Whoops, it was a dream." Luffy said and forced himself to laugh.

_But still.. was that me? _The strawhat thought to himself. Just when Zoro started to ask a question, they could hear Nami screaming:  
>"Hey, everyone. We are almost at the Party Island, you can alredy see it!" She said happily.<p>

"What! Yay. Okay everyone. Get ready to have Fun!" Luffy yelled exited

-And So It Ends. The first chapter :D this is my first fanfiction. I'm gonna write the second chapter proppably tomorrow. For now: Bye! oh and btw, sorry for all the typos o: -


	2. The Party Island

2. chapter: The Party Island!

The strawhat pirates stepped to the island and they could already hear very danceable music. In fact Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were alredy dancing, jumping in the air and moving their hands, which looked really goofy.  
>"Wow guys i really think im going to like this place!" Usopp said while dancing to the beat.<br>"What? And i thought you didn't want to come here?" Zoro said, but usopp wasn't listening anymore. He, Luffy and Chopper had alredy run towards the music.

The others followed and could see a large path ahead of them. The path was made of stones and it was surrounded by a forest, or more like a garden.

There was many kinds of flowers and plants, which were very colorful and some of them were sparkiling, and some looked like mini-mini-mini disco balls.

There were also couple of fountains and some strange animals. One animal looked like a dog but it had sunglasses and hat, it was standing on

two legs an it was also dancing. Other animals were also doing the same but they looked different. One looked like a rabbid but it was the size of a human, it was dancing with a fox which had pink fur.  
>"What cute animals." Nami said and smiled.<p>

"Ahh, the music is getting louder." Brook said and he also felt exited with his friends.  
>"I hope they've got a lot of booze" Zoro said.<p>

"AND WOMEN!" Sanji yelled in nirvana as he was thinking what kind of ladies there would be, and if he saw even one okama men, he would kill himself.

"What's that shitty look on your face you ero cook." Zoro said, and before sanji could say anything Franky yelled:  
>"SUPPAA~~ Look at that. And the bass is so loud that almost the whole ground is jumping!"<p>

They had arrived at the center of Party Island. It was full of people, and almost every one of them was dancing and jumping and doing all kinds of grazy stuff, everyone was looking happy and the town sure looked like a really funny and get-ready-to-party-till-the-rest-of-you-life place.  
>The town looked simply amazing. It had many bars and shops which were also very colourful and sparkiling and some had the stupidests name anyone had ever heard, one was called: <em>The Toe Of Your Mother<em>, and other was _I Lost My Dog, _some people were lauging at the names, and someones didn't understand,

they most likely were from other countries, and so probably were the bar owners. At the center of the town was a big space with black floor on it , so everyone who wanted, could dance. At the top of the dance floor was a HUGE disco ball and on top of the shops and bars were different coloured spotlight. Half of them were pointing at the disco ball, and the other half was pointed to different ramndom places. Some of them pointed at the dancefloor and the people on it looked like they were chansing colours. There was also three big speakers and lots of medium sized ones. All the hotels and houses were two kilometers behind the dancing floor, so the music wasn't so loud around there, and people could sleep and rest.

"SUPER~ It's so awesome." Franky said and his jaw dropped to the ground, because it truly was so super awesome.  
>"Kukuku it really is. I hope Luffy, Usopp and Chopper hasn't been stomped to the ground." Robin said and smiled.<br>"No, 'cause there they are. Oi Luffy!" Zoro yelled after noticing Luffy's strawhat.  
>At the same time some woman had came to talk to Brook. Brook asked her if she could show him her panties. Luckily for him she was drunk and said yes<br>"BROOK, don't ask that, you idiot!" Nami said and kicked him.  
>"Ahahahah. This town is so funny! Zoro come here i want to show you something" luffy said and started dragging Zoro around.<br>"There they go. Robin, would you like to go drink something?" Nami asked.  
>"Yes, i saw pretty good looking place over there" Robin said and went there with nami<br>"MELLORIINES, wait i will come too." Sanji yelled after them.

Franky and Brook went dancing with Usopp and Chopper. They were jumping in the air and looked like they had somekind of seizure. People around them were laughing and some copied the dance moves and danced with them  
>"Au~~ Grreat moves" Franky said to some random chick.<p>

"Thanks, you too." She said and grinned.  
>"Let's partyy~~" they all yelled in harmony,<p>

At the same time Luffy had dragged Zoro to one of the bars.  
>"Look if you defeat that man you win 10000 belis! I would have fighted him myself but you have to do it with swords, so i called you"<br>"Ok, easy money." Zoro said. The man you had to win was big and he had two swords. Hes name was Jack "Quick" Harolds.

He was supposed to be really quick, but after the fight with zoro no one agreed to that. It really had been an easy fight. Just one onigiri and the man was done.  
>"See? That was too easy." Zoro said and grinned. They left to drink, so they didn't notice that Jack Harolds got up and and took his den-den-mushi.<br>"Boss i've found him.. Roronoa Zoro.."

"Really? Are you sure?"  
>"Yes 100% sure."<br>"Good, then bring him here, do whatever it takes."  
>"Ok boss." Harolds said and put the den-den-mushi back. "Mjuahajahajahaahh. This is going to get interesting" he tought and grinned.<p>

At the same time Luffy and Zoro had found a good bar and they were alredy drinking their fourth glasses.  
>"Waitres. Bring us moore booze!" Luffy yelled. "Did you see the look on that guys face? It was pricless!" He continued and started laughing<p>

"Yeah, it really was. Well, we have got enough money to drink all night!" Zoro said and smiled. "But who the heck name his bar _The Dancing Idiots With Bananas?"_  
>"Shishishi, good question." Luffy answered,<p>

After that they talked and laughed and kept on drinking, after couple of hours they left and went outside.

They went for the back alley, it was alredy dark and there was a lot of couples kissing and doing all kinds of other stuff. It HAD seemed like a good idea to take shortcut from there (it had been Zoros idea) but now it didn't seem so great, 'cause first of all it wasn't a shortcut. They watched the other couples and felt stupid. But luckily no one noticed them because they were busy doing something else.  
>"Hey Zoro, I really like you. You were my first nakama!" Luffy said<br>"..Thanks, were did that come from?"

"Dunno. Maybe It's this shortcut of yours, or maybe i drank too much." Luffy answered and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well.. thanks anyway.."  
>"Shishishi"<p>

They walked and for a while neither one said anything. "I want to try something, don't move." Zoro said and grabbed Luffys shoulders and pushed him against the wall.  
>"Hey, Zoro what the-"<br>"Oi, Shut up." Zoro whispered against Luffys lips.  
>First Luffy freezed a little and was really surprised. But not for long. He answered Zoros kiss and hugged him, and moved his right hand into Zoros green hair. Zoros hands were around Luffys waist. Soon the kisses became more intenss and Zoro opened his mouth a little and touched Luffys teeth with his tongue. Luffy did the same and touched Zoros tongue with his own. Luffy could taste Zoros breath, it tasted a little like alcohol, a little like blood, but good.<br>Soon they parted to take some air in, and they both breathed heaavily. 

"Let's go get a room." Zoro said after a while  
>"My thoughts exactly" Luffy answered with a grin.<p>

Tadaa. The second chapter. In my opinion this is better than the first xP


End file.
